fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Extraordinary Ataro
This is a listing of characters present in the series Extraordinary Ataro, as well as its adaptations. Characters are sorted and noted by relevance. Other common or recurring characters God and Disciple (神様, 神様の弟子) CV (God)- '''Takuzo Kamiyama (1969), Isamu Tanonaka (1990) '''CV (Disciple)- Masako Nozawa (1969), Teiyū Ichiryūsai (1990) A powerful yet simple-looking old man who rules over Heaven. He likes to come down to Earth to see what's up, and can show off his various holy magic tricks to punish the bad or to prank and play around. He is often accompanied by his Disciple, a young boy who also bears such powers. Toward the end of the series, he takes Batsugoro back to Heaven and is there to make sure he doesn't try to escape back to Earth for too long. Boss Kokoro (ココロのボス Kokoro no Boss) CV- Joji Yanami (1969 and 1990) The leader of a local gang. Though he resembles a tanuki and even bears a tail, he insists he is a regular human being. He has fought in the Pacific War and has claimed to have lived in Italy and met Al Capone. Although a seemingly hardened, tough boss, he is quite immature and foolish, but also a hopeless romantic and thoughtful to others in a pinch. He will end his sentences in "kokoro", and prefers to introduce himself with "poku" rather than "boku". Henchmen A and B (コプン A, コプン B Kopun A, Kopun B) CV (A)- Keiichi Noda (1969), Toshio Kobayashi (1990) CV (B)- Isamu Tanonaka (1969), Shinobu Satochi (1990) The two sidekicks of the boss. A is taller and thinner, with a vain but gentle personality, while B is shorter and a chubby, selfish glutton. Though the two are dissatisfied with their incompetent boss, there is nothing they can do and they will not think to challenge or abandon him. As with Boss' tendency to replace "b" sounds with "p", their henchmen/''kobun'' names are instead pronounced "kopun". Butamatsu (ブタ松) CV- Kosei Tomita (1969), Yo Yoshimura (1990) A former Yakuza member who takes on Dekoppachi as an apprentice after he and Ataro have a brief falling-out, but comes to be a valuable ally to both boys. He is assisted by the many pigs he has living with him as both pets and henchmen at his store. All these pigs came about from his initial plan with Dekoppachi to create a pig farm in which the animals would be fed with only vegetable scraps, but he found them too cute to use them for farming material and opted to treat them as a family. He has a rivalry with Boss Kokoro. Butamatsu's Pigs (and Horse) Out of the named pigs, Butaro, Tonjiro, and Bu-go can be confirmed. Butaro has married a female pig named Kiku and brought her into the group, while Tonjiro was reunited with his long-lost brother Tongoro, who also joined. A later, one-shot addition to the pig clan is a Busutaro, who was being kept by Iyami in hopes of selling him to a butcher, but was freed and became part of Butamatsu's house. The most unusual addition to this group would be a rather ugly horse named Busutang, who was brought into the group by one of the pigs but nonetheless treated as one by Butamatsu. He is rather crude as a horse would be, spreading his dung about and clobbering with his hooves. The seiyuu for Butamatsu's henchmen are, between versions: * Butaro: Mami Matsui (1990) * Kiku: Akiko Tsuboi (1969), Reiko Shimakata (1990) * Tonjiro: Isamu Tanonaka (1969), Megumi Urawa (1990) * Bu-go: Isamu Tanonaka (1969) Kumagoro (aka "Kuma-san") (熊五郎) CV- Yonehiko Kitagawa (1969), Keiichi Noda (1969, episode 59), Ichiro Nagai (1969, episode 63), Masaharu Sato (1990) A carpenter friend of Batsugoro. Though a nice man, he can be unreasonable when he has too much sake. He lives in the neighborhood with his wife and two sons, but is annoyed at first when he sees how obsessed his wife is with shopping at Yao-Batsu. Kumagoro's Wife (Tora) (熊五郎の妻) CV- Nobuyo Tsuma (1969), Masako Nozawa (1969, episode 59), Noriko Uemura (1990) A typical Edokko-style wife with a charming impression. She is incredibly addicted to Yao-Batsu, as she enjoys getting to see Ataro, though this can cause fights with her husband as she won't shop anywhere else for produce. Even so, there are times she may be tricked or convinced into coming to a rival vegetable store if the products look good enough. She is given the name of "Tora" (とら) in the second anime, giving her a tiger-themed name to go with her husband's bear-themed one. Kemunpas (ケムンパス) CV- Keiichi Noda (1969), Keiichi Nanba (1990) A meek caterpillar who comes to be a close associate of Nyarome and Beshi, though he is eaten once by Nyarome in a story. He longs to grow up into a butterfly, but no matter how much he may molt, he finds himself unable to truly grow up into an adult. Beshi (べし) CV- Kosei Tomita (1969), Takuzo Kamiyama (1969, understudy), Kozo Shioya (1990) A mustachioed frog who hangs around Nyarome and Beshi. He has a calm and laid-back personality himself, though he also holds feelings for Boss Kokoro's adoptive bird daughter Piyoko. Minor and one-shot characters Other Adults Yamada-san A flustered customer who is seen shopping at Yao-Batsu in the first chapter, wearing a frilly cooking apron over his businessman suit. Teacher of Class 4-A This man comes to Yao-Batsu to discuss Ataro's poor grades and inattention in class in the early period of the manga (pre-Batsugoro's death), and convinces Batsugoro to handle the work at the shop while letting his son study. He also appears briefly after Batsugoro's death, to visit Ataro at the store. Dekoppachi's Father CV- Masaharu Sato (1990) The owner of the Yukida ski resort. He permits his son to go back to Tokyo with Ataro to work at Yao-Batsu. While unnamed in the original (as his son was as well until a reader poll), the 1990 anime refers to him as "Dekoichi" (デコイチ). Director of the Fukuwarai Clinic (福笑い医院) CV- Ichiro Nagai (episodes 46, 52, 54, 73, 1969), Kazumi Tanaka (1990) An unusual doctor who performs surgery with a tonkachi hammer and a chainsaw, which can give disastrous results and earn anger from his patients. Even with that, he can also be good at diagnosing diseases such as blindness or sleepwalking. Matsuyo (松代) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 27, 1969), Mika Kanai (episode 13, 1990) Butamatsu's younger sister, who holds feelings for Boss Kokoro, against her brother's wishes. In the end, when she discovers her lover has a tail, she becomes turned off and horrified. Ruriko (ルリ子) CV- Kazuko Sugiyama (episode 65, 1969) A blind young woman that Nyarome falls in love with and wishes to cure her eyesight, letting her believe that he is a handsome young man. He decides to do whatever he can to raise money to make Ruriko see. Unfortunately for Nyarome, after he is able to get Ruriko her operation, Ruriko becomes disgusted at a cat pursuing her and kicks him away. Other Children Tonko (トンコ) CV- Akiko Tsuboi (episode 5, 1969) A mischievous young girl that convinces Dekoppachi to go eat oden with her, leading to some conflict between him and Ataro at the start of the "Dekoppachi's Red Rose" story. Matsubara-san (松原さん) CV- Michiko Nomura (episode 6, 1969), Kumiko Nishihara (episode 2, 1990) A young rich girl that Dekoppachi becomes interested in after having to deliver vegetables to her house. He and Ataro both turn out to hold interest in her, creating a brief rift that must be resolved. She is only known by her surname in the manga, but given a different first name between each adaptation; "Sayuri" (さゆり) in the first, and "Reina" (レイナ) in the second. The Tarzan Kid (ターザン小僧) CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 14, 1969) A young boy who dresses like Tarzan and brings anger to townspeople with his rampant mischief, leading Ataro and Dekoppachi to have to pursue him. Teru (テル) CV- Sumiko Shirakawa (episode 25, 1969), Hiroko Maruyama (episode 5, 1990) Kako (カコ) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 29, 1969) A young girl appearing in the usually-unreprinted chapter "Ataro Has Died" (Weekly Shonen Sunday #23 for 1969). She is a customer of Yao-Batsu that invites Ataro to her birthday party, spawning the idea for him to get a balloon. She is a pointedly different character than the usual Kako that had been seen in "The Flower of Dekoppachi" and that would show up again late into the main Ataro run. Yuri (ユリ) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 34, 1969), Yumi Touma (episode 30, 1969) A wealthy young girl that Ataro and Dekoppachi meet when masquerading as rich men for the fun of it. "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" (ホッカイローのケーコターン Hokkairo no Keko-tan) CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 79, 1969) A common character to both Ataro and Bakabon, that showed up after the latter series moved to Weekly Shonen Sunday. He is often seen as a way to mark scene transitions or appearing in frontispieces, running along singing "Darirariran~" or yelling out "Keko-tan of Hokkairo!". In the DVD-BOX data sheet for the first anime, he is referred to in the credits by the name of "Darirari" (ダリラリ). Other Animals Piyoko CV- (episode 23, 1969), Aya Hisakawa (episode 31, 1990) A small bird adopted by Boss, out of his loneliness at being unmarried with no children. She winds up being a rather intelligent bird, and later goes to study in the United States. The fact she has a rather human-like bobcut was achieved by a trip to a barbershop. Black Cat Tangoro (黒猫のタンゴロー Kuroneko no Tangoro) CV- Osamu Saka (episode 56, 1969), Masaharu Sato (episode 25, 1990. The cat is renamed 九五郎/"Kyugoro") A black cat that is otherwise identical to Nyarome, who gets mistaken for his awful antics. He has a hatred of humans due to the fact that his mother was killed by one when he was a kitten, and plans to take his revenge all the way to Hokkaido. Characters present in "The Flower of Dekoppachi" Okutaro A rich but foolish young boy who is spoiled by his parents, but wants to take part in sports like other kids and shows himself to be destructive to get his way. Deko-chan (デコちゃん) CV- Masako Nozawa (episodes 83, 88, 1969) Dekoppachi's younger sister, who he can't stand to look at the face of. He aims to get her plastic surgery with the intent of making her prettier, but she sees nothing wrong with her looks. While she only existed in one parallel setting of this spinoff, she was made to be Dekoppachi's sister in the main canon of the 1969 anime and popped up twice late into its run. Kako (カコ) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episode 51, 1969) A young girl in the neighborhood. Her older brother is a college student and tutor, and both siblings are fond of Dekoppachi. Though it is widely reported she was a character first created for the 1969 anime, her first appearance falls in the May 1968 Dekoppachi spinoff manga chapter "Mina is a Cute Robot". She would later appear in both the main manga and anime in the above-mentioned setting (while she and Dekoppachi were set as college-age in "Cute Robot" but still otherwise looking the same). Mina (ミーナ, 美奈) CV- Reiko Katsura (episode 35, 1969), Chisato Nakajima (1990) A maid robot that was manufactured for Dekoppachi by Ataro (playing the role of a scientist in the chapter). Though she has feelings for Dekoppachi, the casual disregard of those feelings leads her to despair and vulnerability until she is taken away for scrap metal by Boss Kokoro. The first anime adaptation loosely sourced her story for episode 35's "Extraordinary Red Shoe Story", but changed her to be a human maid overworking herself for the sake of making a living for her family. In the second anime, she is a robot made by God who comes down to Earth and takes a liking to Ataro, but winds up saddened to see that he has feelings for Momoko. She leaves Earth at the end, with Ataro only realizing all too late how she had felt for him. Guest characters from other works These characters may pop up here and there in incarnations of the manga, as well as in the first anime adaptation starting from episode 44 and on. Their situations are not always set in stone, as is the nature of the Star System, and in the case of the anime their voices may not always be the most consistent; in some cases, they may wind up even going uncredited due to their actors being already credited for other characters in a given episode. Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Iyami (イヤミ) CV- Yonehiko Kitagawa (episodes 44, 50, 55, 57, 58, 67, 70, 74, 80, 83 of 1969), Keiichi Noda, Ichiro Nagai A rude man with a large, three-toothed overbite. He debuts in the manga in the setting of a novelist teacher who assists in helping out Ataro and Batsugoro against some criminals, but attempts to steal the loot himself before being foiled. He usually appears in a more outright villainous or shady role later on, if not a simple large-toothed man going about his business in the town. Chibita (チビ太) CV- Kazue Tagami, Masako Nozawa (episodes 44, 45, 49, 66, 1969) A bald, oden-loving little boy who shows up in various roles through the series. He can be a classmate of Ataro, a random child or old man running about, or even have his skin hung on Kokoro's wall. Any more significant roles tend to come in the special event crossover chapters for the series. He also once appears with a much smaller, unnamed lookalike sibling (voiced by Sachiko Chijimatsu), who is also briefly seen in the anime adaptation's episode 49. The 1969 anime in itself can also devise entirely original settings and roles for Chibita, as with other Stars. Hatabō (ハタ坊) CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 57, 1969) Another young boy. He is first seen as one of Ataro's 4th grade classmates, but may also be used in a variable role depending on the needs for a story. Totoko (トト子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi, Junko Hori, Kazuko Sugiyama (episodes 44, 57, 68, 89, of 1969) A fishmonger's daughter in the neighborhood. While relegated to small appearances in the crossover stories of the manga or in a grade magazine run, the 1969 anime gave her more of an occasional role in plots. She could be Dekoppachi's childhood friend from another town worried over her sickly grandfather, be more linked with Ataro while caring for her sick father, or would be one of Nyarome or Boss Kokoro's many romantic pursuits. She can be seen in color in the second opening for the series handing Dekoppachi a flower, along with Kako. As a counterpart to Yao-Batsu, her family fish store is referred to as "Gyo-Maru" in the anime. Dayōn (ダヨーン) CV- Hiroshi Otake, Takuzo Kamiyama (episode 64, 1969), Kosei Tomita (episode 70, 1969) A large-mouthed man, who can be in as good or bad of an alignment as the story needs, but is usually in a minor role as with his appearances in -kun. He debuts in episode 31 as a background townsperson, but is named in episode 45 as a large-mouthed gangster who eats a lot. Dekapan (デカパン) CV- Kosei Tomita, Joji Yanami, Takuzo Kamiyama (episode 66, 1969) A middle-aged man that wears only his large pair of boxers. As with Dayon, his own role and alignment can be subject to vary. He debuts in episode 44 of the anime, first set as Chibita's father and the president of a large company. Iyami is also his brother in that same plot, ruling as the mayor of the same corrupt countryside town. The Sextuplets (六つ子) CV- Midori Kato (Osomatsu), Keiko Yamamoto (Karamatsu and Choromatsu), Masako Nozawa (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu), Sachiko Chijimatsu (Jyushimatsu) (all episode 74 of 1969, though only Nozawa received crediting for "Sextuplets") Six young boys that help Ataro and Batsugoro out in a robbery situation, becoming rewarded for it in the newspaper the next day. However, after this cameo, they only appear in bit villain roles in crossover special chapters, often as henchmen serving under a greater force. In the 1969 anime, they can be seen as voiceless Edo plot townspeople but more prominently as passengers on the airliner in episode 74. Moguramaru A mole-like man often seen as some type of thief or general bit part among the -kun cast. The Gyahaha Man (ギャハハおじさん) A strange staring man, most notably seen as one of the citizens of Heaven early on. Those from "The Genius Bakabon" Bakabon (バカボン) A young boy who doesn't appear often in the main work, but is present with his Papa in crossover features and extra spinoff materials related to the series. Bakabon's Papa (バカボンのパパ) CV- Joji Yanami (episode 74, 1969) A character who doesn't make many cameos in the main series, but tends to play parts in its' special crossover chapters with Bakabon and Osomatsu ''as well as popping up in chapters of "The Flower of Dekoppachi" and "Gag + Gag". He appears twice in the anime, once as a townsperson in Edo and another time as an airport mechanic. The mechanic appearance would be the first time Papa would be seen to have an on-screen speaking role in animation, as no Bakabon anime had happened yet (although there was an unaired pilot by Nippon TV Douga that was meant to lead to a full series). The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes ("Honkan-san") (本官さん) '''CV'- Yonehiko Kitagawa (episode 75,1969), Ichiro Nagai (episode 60, 1969), Keiichi Noda, Isamu Tanonaka (episodes 70, 77, 82, of 1969), Kosei Tomita, Hiroshi Otake, Sanji Hase (episodes 85, 87, of 1969) The gun-happy officer from the series. In the most notable usage of the character, a wife and son can be seen to be part of the residence and the family is poor. Rerere (レレレのおじさん) An old street-sweeper that goes about his business, asking others if they are going out. Though he makes some cameos in the 1969 anime as well, he never gets to speak. The Dog of Night (夜の犬) A dog (or several of its kind) that appears doing a hand-stand at night, as a scene transition. This type of character also appears early on in the 1990 anime, even though other Bakabon characters couldn't. Those from "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" Ganmo (ガンモ) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episodes 7 and 13, 1969) A jealous young boy in the neighborhood who sets himself as a rival to Ataro and Dekoppachi, aiming to steal away the latter's popularity with girls and create a rift between the two. He is assisted by a nameless younger boy as his sidekick, who may be a friend or brother for the setting. Moko (モコ) CV- Akiko Tsuboi (episode 31, 1969) A penpal of Dekoppachi, living in the Kanda district. He writes to her under the pretense of being a rich boy, while she claims to be a rich girl. As they find out when they finally meet, they are both simply average children. In the 1969 adaptation, her name was modified to be "Miko" (ミコ), though other characterization and design details remained intact (including her even having the black sparkly eyes of the manga, where the Akko-chan anime by Toei had altered those). The 1990 adaptation took further liberty, creating the character of Himeka to replace her. Kankichi (カン吉) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episode 31, 1969) Moko's younger brother, who Dekoppachi finds lost and searching for his sister. While in his manga cameo he bears an uncharacteristically sharper nose like Ataro, as well as a bucktooth, the anime adaptation kept him with a rounded nose yet removed his freckles. Others Ichiro Original work: Otasuke-kun This boy pops up in gatherings in the original manga at points, be it as himself or in an adult role. "Hagechibi" Original work: Leave it to Chota A tiny bald man, often set in the role of a small criminal or businessman. Though he is commonly associated with the bit characters that spawned from Osomatsu-kun, he actually debuted in the Chota series first (if in a rougher design to start with). Characters exclusive to first anime Zouzou Akashima (赤島象三) CV- Chikao Otsuka Appears in: episode 1 The fortune-telling teacher of Batsugoro. Momoko (モモコ) CV- Appears in: episode 60 A sickly young girl who believes her life will run out when all the cherry blossoms fall. She is the daughter of Dekapan in this particular story, who is worried over his daughter's deathly ill condition as she had been hospitalized since a young age. Fujimaro Akatsukada (赤塚田フジマロ) CV- Masako Nozawa Appears in: episode 68 A young man who is a near-identical doppelganger of Dekoppachi, other than the fact that he lacks facial moles. He is incredibly rich and decides to temporarily trade places with Dekoppachi so both can experience each others' lives as a break from their own. Hanako (花子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi Appears in: episode 80 The granddaughter of an old man "Sheiyami", who fakes being ill out of a neurosis and makes Hanako tire of his ways. Kyoko Yoshinaga (吉永京子) CV-''' Kazuko Sugiyama '''Appears in: episode 85 A young woman bus driver that Nyarome and Ataro both fall for, generating a rivalry between them in the plot. She is modeled after Ai-chan of Bukkare*Dan, a new series that Akatsuka had started at the time in Weekly Shonen Sunday. Characters exclusive to second anime Momoko (モモコ) CV- Aya Hisakawa A childhood friend of Ataro. She is a simple, innocent young girl that is kind to everyone and good at cooking and housekeeping. Ataro once mistakes her for already having a boyfriend when she mourns over a cat named "Kare" ("He"/"Boyfriend") who had died. She refers to Ataro with the honorific "-chan", while using "-san" in the 1990 tie-in manga in Comic BomBom and TV Magazine. While her design in the anime looks like a younger, shorter Akko or Totoko, the manga depicts her with an identical design to both. She is also depicted a bit more tomboyish and bearing an intimidating atmosphere, though she remains gentle and favorable towards Ataro. Mr. Policeman (おまわりさん) CV- Kazumi Tanaka The off-brand replacement of The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, due to such a character being used by Pierrot for their Bakabon anime. He has a unibrow and a skinny, catfish-like mustache. Sudako and Chutaro (スダ子, チュー太郎) CV- Junko Shimakata (Sudako), Keiichi Nanba (Chutaro) An octopus-faced couple who live in town. Though their parts are irrelevant to the main story, they often appear in gags where they are flirting and squirting ink at each other out of their octopus mouths. Bad Brothers (ワルガキ兄, ワルガキ弟) CV- Chie Sato (Older Twin), Yuka Ono (Younger Twin) Appear in: episode 4 A pair of nameless young twins, whose body language and behavior make them essentially off-brand versions of Osomatsu-kun's Sextuplets. They bully Nyarome into giving up a 500 yen coin so they can buy burgers Himeka Ayanokouji (綾小路姫香 Ayanokouji Himeka) CV-''' Michie Tomizawa '''Appears in: episode 18 A tomboyish young girl who is the daughter of a kanbutsu store owner. She lives in the Mejirogaoka district of Tokyo, and turns out to be the penpal that Dekoppachi has been writing to in his lies about being rich. She had also been writing under a ruse of being rich, though the two manage to become good friends by the end when they see their actual circumstances. She is the copyright-friendly substitute for Moko, but her younger brother is still named Kankichi even if his design is now drastically different as well. Kankichi Ayanokouji (綾小路完吉 Ayanokouji Kankichi) CV- Megumi Urawa Appears in: episode 18 Himeka's younger brother, who Dekoppachi assists when he finds him crying and lost in the streets (as with the original Kankichi character). To differentiate him from the usual Kankichi, his name is entirely spelled with kanji. Kikuchiyo (菊千代) CV- Fushigi Yamada Appears in: episodes 8, 18 A snotty-nosed young boy with floppy sleeves that is pushed around by Nyarome. He is a stand-in for a young child that Nyarome would bully in the manga, along with the better known "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" that came later. Dekoshichi (デコ七) CV- Chika Sakamoto Appears in: episode 22 A boy that shows up at Yao-Batsu, claiming to be Dekoppachi's long-lost twin brother, but turns out to be a thief and scammer who just so happens to look identical. Characters exclusive to Monday Dramaland special Akko Ataro's younger sister, who has taken up running Yao-Batsu with him after Batsugoro's death. But as Batsugoro reveals upon his return as a ghost, she was not actually fathered by him. While her name and inspiration would evidently come from an existing Akko character, there is also some precedence in her naming from the manga itself; Batsugoro and his wife had planned to have several sons with vowel-based names before moving on to a daughter. As Ataro would have been the first son, hence the "A" name, Akko would be the first daughter with her own A-based name. Kakuzo A barber living next door to Ataro and Akko. He has three grown sons that all compete for Akko's affection, but the situation becomes chaotic when it becomes revealed that he is Akko's true father. Characters exclusive to 2018 stage show Yuriko (ユリ子) A new girl that has moved to the town, bearing secrets of her own. She comes to fall in love with Ataro through the plot. While her actress has longer hair, the key visual art of the character by Katta Yoshi conceptualizes her as a girl with a short bobbed hair style. Yoneko (ヨネ子) A rich young woman fancied by Dekoppachi, taking the role that Matsubara-san held in the manga (as part of the play is a loose adaptation of such a plot). She is depicted with long light hair in the key visual, while her actress keeps her hair dark but worn up. Master Yoneko's butler. Nekomaru and Nekokichi (ネコ丸, ネコ吉) Two henchmen of Black Cat Tangoro, who assist him in his troublemaking. Nekomaru can be identified by the actor's purple clothing and cat accessories, while Nekokichi has his in red.Category:Extraordinary Ataro Category:Lists